bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Ямми Льярго
| Пол = Мужской | Рост = 230 см | Вес = 303кг | Бывшая фракция = Армия арарнкаров Айзена | Бывшая должность = 0 Эспада, Арранкар №10 | Бывшая команда = Эспада | Бывшая база = Лас Ночес, Уэко Мундо | Ресуррексион = Ира | Дебют в манге = Глава 190 (том 22) - Глава 422 (том 48) | Дебют в аниме = Серия 113 (сезон 6) - Серия 310 (сезон 14) | Дебют в видеоигре = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | Японский голос = Кенджи Номура | Английский голос = Пол Шмидль Питер Джемисон Прайс (Bleach: Soul Resurrección) }} |Ями: Рияруго}} — арранкар из армии Сосуке Айзена. Он имеет номер до высвобождения меча, но становится эспадой в ресуррексионе. Внешность thumb|left|190px|Татуировка Ямми Ямми, безусловно, самый крупный арранкар из всей Эспады. У него загорелая кожа и карие глаза, а также очень мощный череп. У него длинные черные волосы, собранные в тонкий хвост, и густые бакенбарды. В остальном, он лысый. Его брови рыжего цвета, а на скулах — красные пятна эстигмы. Он носит стандартную униформу Эспады, с той лишь разницей, что рубашка всегда расстёгнута. Как и все арранкары, он имеет дыру пустого, в его случае она находится в груди. От маски пустого осталась нижняя челюсть кость (в комплекте с восемью зубами), которая расположена на подбородке, как борода. Татуировка «10», обозначающая ранг Ямми, находится на левом плече. Однако, при высвобождении меча единица исчезает, и число меняется на 0. Характер Ямми высокомерен и чересчур уверен в своих силах. Также он весьма жесток — когда женщина-медик прикрепляет его отрубленную руку, он, чтобы проверить силу вновь обретённой конечности, наносит врачу смертельный удар. По словам Заельапорро Гранца, Ямми имеет привычку кричать , когда ему попадаются оппоненты, драка с которыми обещает быть развлечением, что подтверждается, например, когда он впервые сталкивается с Ичиго Куросаки в Каракуре. Ямми часто полагается на Улькиорру Сифера в плане того, что ему делать дальше. Улькиорра даёт ему инструкции и приказы, и Ямми действует скорее как его личный силовик; хотя он иногда справляется и сам (например, во время нападения Айзена на Каракуру). Вместо того, чтобы использовать тактику на поле боя, Ямми предпочитает сражаться с помощью своей грубой силы, и, судя по всему, ему доставляют удовольствие убийства и причинение вреда другим. Чтобы стать сильнее и убивать более эффективно, в свободное время Ямми ест или отдыхает. В некоторой степени он уважает Улькиорру. Он удивился, когда узнал, что Улькиорра погиб от руки Ичиго в форме пустого, но потрясло Ямми не столько это, сколько сам факт поражения четвёртого эспады. К остальным же своим союзникам он относится с презрением, называет остальных эспад мусором (хотя это не обошло и Улькиорру) и даже нападает на них без предупреждения (например, на уже упомянутого врача, просто чтобы проверить свою силу, на Меноли Маллию, без особой причины, и на Рудборна Челуте, хотя в этом случае, это мог быть просто слепой выброс ярости после встречи с Урюу). Силы и способности Увеличение физической силы за счёт гнева: Ямми является единственным эспадой, способным увеличивать свою духовную силу с помощью сна и приёма пищи, но её накопление занимает значительное время. Благодаря этому, когда он высвобождает свой ресуррексион и демонстрирует свою истинную силу, его номер изменяется. По мере увеличения его гнева, увеличивается его физическая масса, а также размер и сила. Иерро: Обладает крепчайшим иерро после Нойторы. Серо: Ямми в ресуррексионе в битве против Ичиго продемонстрировал черное серо сопоставимое с его размерами, что вероятно придало бы ему еще большую разрушительную силу, так как при увеличение в размерах радиус поражения серо Ямми также растет, однако Ичиго так и не дал ему его завершить. Одного заряда хватило бы что бы разрушить Лас Ночес, что уж говорить о маске Ичиго. Гигантская сила: Является сильнейшим в эспаде. "'Огромная сила"': Ямми обладает сверхчеловеческой силой настолько высокой, что даже его простейшие действия создают урон и разрушение. Он одолел Ясатору Садо's initial "Brazo Derecha de Gigante", оторвав руку и сломав ее полностью надвое." отбеливатель " манга; глава 191, Страница 18< / ref> он сбил Меноли Маллия в сторону несколько сотен футов, пробив стену внутри купола Лас Ночес, просто ударив ее." отбеливатель " манга; глава 343. Страница 4 и с минимальной силой позади него, он сумел пробиться сквозь стены Лас ночес.манга" Bleach"; глава 342, Страницы 18< / ref> "Огромная духовная сила": в своей запечатанной форме Реяцу Ямми достаточно велик, чтобы зарегистрироваться как уровень Эспады Арранкар, но не так высок, как другая Эспада, из-за его предварительно освобожденного состояния. Духовный меч : The handle is red, and the guard is a rounded rectangle with two protrusions on each side. *'Resurrección': Its release command is .Bleach manga; Chapter 354, page 12 Upon release, Yammy's Zanpakutō explodes in an outpouring of spiritual power, and Yammy grows to a monstrous size, reminiscent of a Japanese kaiju. His skull ridges become more pronounced, taking on the appearance of two large purplish-gray head coverings, extending to the back of his head. His white mask fragments fuse to his face, becoming his actual lower jaw. His red markings extend back from his face into two long flame tattoos. The majority of his body is tan in color, with his thin ponytail becoming longer. His body transforms drastically, with his torso remaining largely the same, but growing eight large elephant-like legs on each side of his lower body, which extends back from his torso. These legs are connected to his body by white carapace-covered joints, leading up to the base of a bony tail club, similar to those of an Ankylosaurus. On each leg, he has three large toes, which extend backwards from the front to the back of the leg. Large purplish-gray cylindrical tubes form on his elbows, which can be used as piston-like rams. He gains five large, black cylindrical tubes on his back about half of the length of the tubes on his elbows. He has six black rounded nodules along the length of his forearms.Bleach manga; Chapter 354, pages 14-15''Bleach'' anime; Episode 273''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 381, page 09. While activating his Resurrección, Yammy's number changes from 10 to 0.Bleach manga; Chapter 354, pages 13-17 :Resurrección Special Ability: His physical abilities increase at an indefinable rate when released. :*'Enhanced Cero:' While in his released form, he can use a much more powerful Cero, which he charges in front of his mouth. Its range is extremely wide, in proportion with Yammy's increased size after releasing.Bleach manga; Chapter 382, pages 13-15 :**'Серо Оскурас' :*'Enhanced Bala:' In Yammy's released form, his Bala can easily hurl Ichigo away from a large distance, destroying part of the battlefield at the same time. It is proportionally bigger and stronger in accordance with Yammy's increase in size.Bleach manga; Chapter 379, pages 11-12 & 14 :*'Enhanced Hierro:' His Hierro is further enhanced in this form. He remains completely unharmed after his fight against Sado, Rukia Kuchiki, and Renji Abarai. He only received minor pain from a Hadō #33. Sōkatsui fired at point-blank range, which he mostly ignored.Bleach manga; Chapter 378, page 4 Though somewhat dazed, he survived with no damage when a Cero he was charging exploded in his mouth because of a Getsuga Tenshō Ichigo Kurosaki fired to counter it.Bleach manga; Chapter 378, pages 10-11 When hit by a Getsuga Tenshō from a Hollow mask-enhanced Ichigo, Yammy received only a minor cut on his neck.Bleach manga; Chapter 379, page 9 He took a La Muerte attack to the face from Sado's Brazo Izquierda del Diablo with no damage.Bleach anime; Episode 273, this only took place in the anime. :*'Enhanced Strength': While in his released form, Yammy's already enormous strength further increases. He dispatched two of his opponents with little effort.Bleach manga; Chapter 378, page 1 When he threw Rukia to the ground, she could not recover due to the force of the throw being too hard on her body.Bleach manga; Chapter 378, page 5 He can bite through buildings with ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 379, page 8 He outmatched Sado's strongest attack when he was using his Brazo Izquierda del Diablo.Bleach anime; Episode 273, this only took place in the anime. :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power': While in his released form, his Reiatsu increases explosively. Yammy states he is the strongest among the Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 379, page 10 He used his Reiatsu as a shield and expanded it out as an explosion, which affected the surrounding area. His Reiatsu is orange-red in coloration.Bleach anime; Episode 273, this only took place in the anime. :*'Rage Form': Yammy's release increases in strength as he becomes angrier. When Yammy's anger reaches a certain level, he can alter his Resurrección form, increasing his bulk. Upon taking this form, his damaged mask is restored, and all previous injuries are healed. The black piston-like protrusions on his back become more like extensions of his vertebrae, and he gains two massive horns on his back. He gains multiple horns on his head, with some covering his lower jaw, and crack-like markings frame his eyes. His arms are positioned in knuckle-walk position, and his legs are hairy, ending in short, stubby toes, giving Yammy an ape-like appearance. His tail becomes more hairy and ape-like, losing its large club. His extra sets of legs are lost as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 383, pages 3-8 }} Питомец thumb|right|190px|Питомец Ямми У Ямми есть питомец, небольшая собачка-пустой по имени Куккапуро, которая по совместительству является ещё и единственным его фрассьоном. Появление в других проектах Цензура В аниме изменен эпизод, в котором Ямми сразу после окончательного восстановления его руки проверяет ее на арранкаре-целительнице. В манге он бьет ее вниз по голове, отчего она взрывается, и жалуется что должен был разрубить ее рукой напополам. В аниме же вместо этого он отшвыривает ее в стену и жалуется, что должен был пробить ей стену насквозь. Тем не менее, в английском дубляже речь Ямми не изменена, и он все равно говорит что должен был разрубить ее напополам. Кроме того, в аниме значительно уменьшен урон, который Ямми нанес Садо при первом появлении арранкаров в Каракуре. В манге Ямми практически разрывает в клочья правую руку Садо, в аниме же его рука отделывается лишь несколькими глубокими ранами. Интересные факты *Сторона смерти Ямми — ярость. *Ямми не появлялся в воспоминаниях Старка о его боевых товарищах. *In the anime, Yammy's confrontation with Uryū was slightly extended. It was continued to have a brief battle, which included Yammy using various blasts and Uryū using Sprenger before Yammy falls victim to the mine.Bleach anime; Episode 269 Цитаты Ссылки Навигация cs:Yammy Riyalgo de:Yammy Llargo en:Yammy Llargo es:Yammy Llargo pl:Yammy Llargo ' Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Арранкары Категория:Эспада Категория:Умершие